


One Piece Riddles

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Just some One Piece riddles I and my friend came up with. I wanna see can you solve them.





	1. Riddles 1-10

Riddle #1  
I once knew a man who made a sea of flames  
Neither of us could have been tamed  
I am the bearer of the worst kind of curse  
He is the bearer of the world's worst sin

Riddle #2  
We are long gone, yet our dream is still alive, carried by something that's cloaked in darkness  
I love life, and I love the world.  
We have vanished in the mist of sorrow.  
We are similar, but not the same

Riddle #3  
When there's hatred, I'll be there to stomp it down  
I am my own person, I have no master, but I do have a friend  
Everyone has different dreams, mine is to dance with fire  
Don't be fooled by appearances, for I pack quite a punch

Riddle #4  
What I wanted became my bane  
Our hopes rest with that special one  
I was torn from this world in fire and ash  
With my last breath, I protected what was precious

Riddle #5  
I was supposed to do something but couldn’t  
What I can't do I won't ever be able to do  
I have to protect myself because it's too hot  
I got attacked by the same method that a crazy man whom I never met used

Riddle #6  
Like the rising tide and the sea foam, I leave a mark everywhere I roam  
He unleashed his, I kept mine under lock and key  
Yet in the end, the two of us are the same  
We use the same banner, we sail under the same name

Riddle #7  
You may try to destroy me, you may try to get rid of me, but I shall remain in the heart of my loved one for all eternity  
My loved one can make your greatest desire come true, but to do so, he must pay a hefty price  
Yet he couldn't save me  
That's why his whole being cries

Riddle #8  
Wheel of fortune spins around  
Once I was on the top, now I've hit rock bottom  
I am literally on the bottom of the ladder, yet at the same time I'm not  
One thing is certain: I can use them to bop to the top

Riddle #9  
I am one of the colors of the rainbow  
I stood by the side of one who was the strongest  
I gave the world a precious treasure  
One no one shall ever forget

Riddle #10  
I was the most valuable prize  
To them who were on the rise  
On a peaceful island is where my story starts  
I have broken thousands of hearts


	2. Riddles 1-10: Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers to riddles 1-10

Riddle #1  
I once knew a man who made a sea of flames  
Neither of us could have been tamed  
I am the bearer of the worst kind of curse  
He is the bearer of the world's worst sin  
[Answer: Boa Sandersonia with reference to Fisher Tiger and his raid of Mariejois)

Riddle #2  
We are long gone, yet our dream is still alive, carried by something that's cloaked in darkness  
I love life, and I love the world.  
We have vanished in the mist of sorrow.  
We are similar, but not the same  
[Answer: Mizuta and Madaisuki Mawaritosuki]

Riddle #3  
When there's hatred, I'll be there to stomp it down  
I am my own person, I have no master, but I do have a friend  
Everyone has different dreams, mine is to dance with fire  
Don't be fooled by appearances, for I pack quite a punch  
[Answer: Acilia]

Riddle #4  
What I wanted became my bane  
Our hopes rest with that special one  
I was torn from this world in fire and ash  
With my last breath, I protected what was precious  
[Answer: Rint with reference to Robin]

Riddle #5  
I was supposed to do something but couldn’t  
What I can't do I won't ever be able to do  
I have to protect myself because it's too hot  
I got attacked by the same method that a crazy man whom I never met used  
[Answer: Marine Liutenant Rokkaku with reference to Van Der Decken]

Riddle #6  
Like the rising tide and the sea foam, I leave a mark everywhere I roam  
He unleashed his, I kept mine under lock and key  
Yet in the end, the two of us are the same  
We use the same banner, we sail under the same name  
[Answer: Fisher Tiger with reference to Arlong]

Riddle #7  
You may try to destroy me, you may try to get rid of me, but I shall remain in the heart of my loved one for all eternity  
My loved one can make your greatest desire come true, but to do so, he must pay a hefty price  
Yet he couldn't save me  
That's why his whole being cries  
[Answer: Trafalgar D. Water Lammy]

Riddle #8  
Wheel of fortune spins around  
Once I was on the top, now I've hit rock bottom  
I am literally on the bottom of the ladder, yet at the same time I'm not  
One thing is certain: I can use them to bop to the top  
[Answer: Spandam]

Riddle #9  
I am one of the colors of the rainbow  
I stood by the side of one who was the strongest  
I gave the world a precious treasure  
One no one shall ever forget  
[Answer: Portgas D. Rouge]

Riddle #10  
I was the most valuable prize  
To them who were on the rise  
On a peaceful island is where my story starts  
I have broken thousands of hearts  
[Answer: Portgas D. Ace]


End file.
